


disoriented

by Leafspeaks



Category: LUCY (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks
Summary: wonsang has a rough daycw: graphic depictions of vomit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	disoriented

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to [send me an ask on my tumblr](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask)! if you'd like something written! :)

the truth was, wonsang hadn’t been feeling great for the past two days. a moderate headache had become the norm, and everything felt just a tad fuzzier than normal, a tad achier than someone his age should feel. even on his best days, wonsang wasn’t the most clearheaded person, but music was normally an exception to that rule - and yet, he felt so off that yenevara* decided to postpone the production of the new album until the following day in favor of allowing wonsang to get some rest.

they didn’t talk about it, but the whole group knew that wonsang had trouble sleeping most nights. it didn’t usually impact him so much, of course. he could handle it. but, sleep being a basic bodily function, it was only to be expected that he’d have days where his general lack of rest intruded on his abilities to function as a productive human being. the other members of yenevara didn’t question it because wonsang didn’t mention the fact that he in fact _had_ slept well the previous night - abnormally well, in fact. and yet, when he returned to the dorm at 5 pm, he fell back asleep instantly.

his sleep started light and restless - he couldn’t quite get comfortable, and he woke slightly upon overhearing his bandmates when they returned from practicing in the studio. they were loud - well, yechan was loud, the others were more or less normal human beings - and before too long they had their instruments out again. this was typical; they practiced seriously at the studio, and then continued playing with a more variable level of focus when they returned to the dorm, sometimes splitting up to work on their own individual projects. today they quickly dissolved into laughter and groans. wonsang vaguely gathered that someone (probably gwangil) had spilled something in an attempt to create an unconventional instrument. they were very noisy today, but it didn’t bother wonsang too much. he was glad they were home.

he drifted off and then regained a bit of consciousness some time later, still half-asleep, to the sound of voices once again, but this time they were hushed, and much closer in proximity.

“he’s been sleeping here the whole time?” gwangil whispered.

sangyeop hummed, pensive. “he must have been.”

“but how did he sleep through all of that?”

“why was he back so early? wasn’t yenevara working on demos or something today?” the shower started up and wonsang was glad yechan wasn’t in here with the others. as much as he loved their oldest member, he didn’t particularly enjoy the idea of being woken up by his consistently chaotic state of being at this specific moment. “do you think he had dinner?”

“we should let him rest,” gwangil said. wonsang felt fingers carding through his hair and didn’t bother trying to figure who they belonged to. someone else’s weight caused the foot of the bed to dip, and wonsang relaxed further as whoever it was pulled off his shoes. he hadn’t even realized they were still on his feet. “he probably just didn’t sleep well last night.”

sangyeop sounded less sure. “i guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

after that, wonsang fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep. he didn’t wake up until late the next morning, when someone (yechan) yelled for some unknown reason (based on sangyeop’s deadpan response of “dumbass,” best guess is he burned his tongue on his coffee. again).

wonsang did _not_ want to get up.

“what the hell is wrong with him?” gwangil grumbled, referring to their violinist no doubt, as he sat up in bed.

“what time is it?” wonsang asked quietly. pitifully, if he was being honest. but here’s the thing: he was _exhausted_.

“ten-thirty. too early. i’m going back to sleep.”

wonsang nearly started crying. it took everything he had to restrain himself to a faint whimper as he rolled himself out of bed. at the sound, gwangil straightened up.

“hyung? What’s wrong?”

wonsang shook his aching head, mumbling something about the rescheduled production meeting at 11 that he was definitely going to be late for, and trudged towards the bathroom to get ready.

everything seemed to take five times as long as it should have. everything was ten times as difficult. he didn’t bother styling his hair, or even wetting it for that matter - the thought of putting water on his head right now was absolutely repulsive. as he was doing his best to pat it down to a reasonable nest rather than a rather explosive one, he noted the deep bags under his eyes and wondered what right they had to be there when he’d just slept for over 12 hours straight. the light was too bright and he had to put on makeup but he didn’t want to and nothing seemed fair and everything hurt.

by the time he left the bathroom, he was closer to tears than ever.

“wonsangie!” The moment yechan plowed into him, wonsang crumpled to the ground, unintentionally bringing yechan with him as well. “oof.”

wonsang did _not_ feel good. he hadn’t before, and collapsing so suddenly threw him into what could almost be called a state of shock. he could feel that his own eyes were open too wide, getting dried out, but he couldn’t do anything to fix that at the moment. he scooted backwards until he could lean against a wall, then started wringing his hands, keeping them close to his chest. a bad habit.

yechan was staring at him intently, saying something and waving a hand in front of his face, rubbing his arm - probably an attempt to ground him - but wonsang was struggling just to breathe. he could feel things, but he couldn’t _feel_ them, let alone hear whatever questions or reassurances yechan had for him.

“what happened?” the very distinct timbre of sangyeop’s voice brought wonsang back a bit and he coughed, gasping for air and shuddering as his body processed it. he looked up at sangyeop and saw that his eyes were cartoonishly wide as well. “are you two okay?”

“i- i don’t know. wonsang? i’m sorry,” yechan said, almost pleading. sangyeop put a comforting hand on yechan’s head before helping him to his feet, the vocalist quickly filling the spot on the ground next to wonsang and looking him over much more deliberately than yechan had. yechan and wonsang both watched in silence, the prior filled with worry and the latter still a bit shellshocked. sangyeop poked and prodded and gently bent joints and finally breathed a sigh of relief.

“hey, bub,” he said to wonsang, taking his hands and massaging them. preventing wonsang from accidentally injuring himself. “you seem to be okay. how are you feeling?”

and that was the end of wonsang’s composure. his hands, numb and clumsy, fumbled around in search of sangyeop’s shirt. upon finding it, wonsang puled the older boy into a limp but encompassing embrace and started sobbing loudly into sangyeop’s shoulder. 

he heard sangyeop sigh, but knew it was out of something like knowing compassion rather than disappointment. “hey, what’s wrong, baby? Is anything hurting?”

wonsang shook his head, unable to form words, but calmed his sobs to soft whimpers as sangyeop continued to pet his head. “i feel sick,” he said quietly. sangyeop shifted and wonsang panicked, “hyung, please don’t- please don’t leave!”

sangyeop frowned. “shhh, i won’t, baby, i promise.”

“b-but you’ll get sick, too?” sangyeop was known to be the most health-conscious of the group. usually, if someone was sick, he made a point of keeping his distance, so this response was somewhat surprising to not only wonsang, but also yechan, who was watching on with ever-increasing concern after leaving briefly to retrieve a bottle of water, as well.

“don’t worry about that, wonsangie. as long as you’re okay, i’m okay.” he pet the back of wonsang’s head for a minute before taking the water from yechan and offering it to the sick boy. “can you drink some of this, baby? just a little.”

wonsang made a face but complied, drinking a few sips before stopping abruptly. “my meeting!”

it took sangyeop just a moment to catch on. “yenevara?”

wonsang nodded, then winced at the way his head throbbed. “we rescheduled because i was falling asleep yesterday…”

“i’ll call jihwan!” yechan shouted, then immediately looked apologetic. “sorry, sorry,” he amended, whispering now. “i’ll cancel for you.”

at that, wonsang had to crack a smile. loud and in-your-face was yechan’s default - it was cute seeing him make an effort to adjust right now.

“you’re calling jihwan?” gwangil stepped into the hallway, bedhead nothing short of glorious. he stopped in his tracks. “wait. what’s going on.”

wonsang felt his face heat up in embarrassment. now that the shock had faded, the tears and the collapsing and the having to cancel all felt a little… shameful. sangyeop squeezed his hand and offered a reassuring smile before turning back to their youngest.

“can you help me get wonsang to bed? he’s not feeling well,” sangyeop replied calmly.

“ah, so that’s what was going on!” gwangil wedged himself under wonsang’s arm and helped him to his feet. “hyung, why didn’t you say something earlier? i knew something was off.”

wonsang just shrugged, too tired and ill to explain himself, but gwangil didn’t seem to mind as they maneuvered back to the bedroom. the bed felt 100 times nicer than the floor had, but that was, unfortunately, the only thing that felt good to wonsang at the moment. his stomach felt about ready to crawl up his throat.

“we should’ve gone to the bathroom,” he whispered, all of about 3 minutes after being tucked in. he hadn’t let go of sangyeop’s hand since, but now he did, suddenly requiring both of his own hands to cover his mouth as he gagged, eyes squeezed shut. he heard sangyeop suck in a harsh breath, and then someone was helping wonsang sit up as he retched a second time. he shuddered as he choked back vomit, only to lurch forward with a pained heave that forced his eyes to open and fill with tears.

“hey, it’s okay.” yechan was here and had placed a bucket on wonsang’s lap. wonsang’s eyes darted around the room. “sangyeopie had to leave, bub. you now how his stomach is.” wonsang did know, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. his tears started spilling over as he breathed heavily through the nausea.

“hey, hey. don’t cry, hyung. he’ll be back before you know it.” gwangil squeezed his shoulder. wonsang opened his mouth to protest - he knew he shouldn’t, he knew it was better this way, but _still_ , he just wanted sangyeop - but his stomach didn’t give him a chance. with a lurch he bent over the bucket and struggled to breathe through the mess of vomit that spilled from his mouth. somehow, impossibly, the nausea increased and he retched desperately before bringing up more barf. gwangil dabbed a wet rag against his skin and coolness of it was a small comfort.

“you’re okay,” yechan said sadly. whispered. yechan whispering twice in one day? wonsang would have laughed if he didn’t feel so awful. instead he shook his head. he didn’t feel okay at all. he squeezed yechan’s hand and doubled over to be sick again. by then, there was very little left in his stomach and most of what came out was a the harsh sound of his throat trying to reject air. it hurt, but he had no control over his body. finally, a thin stream of bile splashed into the bucket and wonsang took a deep breath. he nearly gagged again at the smell and turned his head away.

“are you done?” gwangil asked quietly, immediately removing the disgusting bucket of sick when wonsang nodded. he leaned heavily against yechan, grateful as the older boy stayed quiet and simply began petting his hair. a moment after gwangil left, sangyeop returned, looking only a tad green. tears sprung to wonsang’s eyes again.

“you left—“ his voice cracked. sangyeop looked devastated.

“i know, baby, i’m so sorry. i didn’t want to make a bigger mess…” he trailed off, lips curving up gently as wonsang pouted and made grabby hands at the older boy. he slid into the small bed next to wonsang and cuddled up close. “there,” he whispered. “better?”

wonsang made an incomprehensible but clearly affirmative noise and sangyeop’s smile grew. the sick boy was already asleep. yechan started squirming under the weight of wonsang’s head, but a single glare from sangyeop stopped him.

“i can’t stay here forever!” he whined softly, hands in the air. gwangil, who had joined them at the foot of the bed, giggled. yechan eyed him. “what?”

“nothing, it’s just… you wouldn’t have let him lay on you in the first place if you didn’t mind it, hyung. you’re a lot cuter when you’re pretending to be annoyed than when you actually are.”

yechan stuck out his tongue. “just wait and see who’s annoyed when we all get sick, brat.”

sangyeop snorted. “you two aren’t making any sense.”

and, well, they couldn’t really say anything to that.

——

*yenevara is a production team including [jo/cho wonsang](https://www.instagram.com/ch0_w0n/?hl=en) from LUCY, [park jihwan](https://www.instagram.com/jihwan_yenevara/) (he recently did a cover of my favorite polyphia song on his insta and i—), and [o.yeon](https://www.instagram.com/o.yeon_channel/) (she’s so smol and _so_ talented)

**Author's Note:**

> i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:
> 
> 1) "Just read this for a second time!”  
> 2) “I loved this!”  
> 2) “<3″  
> 4) “This was great!”  
> 5) “One of my favorites!”  
> 6) “Extra kudos!”  
> 7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″  
> 8) “Will definitely recommend this!”  
> 9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”  
> 10) “Thanks for writing this!”
> 
> still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!
> 
> if you'd like to see me write something else, feel free to send requests! you can also send me mail [through my tumblr account](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
